This invention relates to a binding device that is attachable to a panel or the like and which is capable of arranging one or more electric wires, pipes, etc. together on the panel. More particularly, the invention relates to a binding device that can be used more than once to bind electric wires or the like and which is capable of fixing a bundle of electric wires or the like having various outer configurations and sizes.
Many flexible belts only intended for binding purposes have heretofore been manufactured. Being in the form of a cord, these belts can only bind electric wires and the like and are not suitable for arranging them on a panel. To arrange electric wires on the panel with these belts, two holes are made in the panel and both ends of the belt are passed through the respective holes and fixed on the back side of the panel. This method that makes holes in the panel cannot be used when electric wires or the like are to be arranged on a wall in which holes cannot be made. If the panel is made of metal, the binding belt may break due to friction against the hole.
Binding devices having means for attachment to the panel are known. The simplest form of these devices is a belt rolled up with both edges fixed to the panel by means of nails or screws. The loop of the belt has a shape and size that fit those of individual electric wires to to be bound. Therefore, the user must use several binding devices that have the shape and size adapated for electric wires having greatly varying outer peripheral dimensions. This increases the complexity of the binding job and hence reduces the job efficiency. In addition, increased labor is required to maintain and procure various types of binding devices.